


My Kinky Valentine

by ladyofreylo



Series: Kinky Stories [5]
Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Daddy Kink, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Love Story, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, daddy dom, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Rey's cute neighbor, Adam Sackler, has been dumped by his girlfriend for inventing a kinky game for Valentine's Day.  He talks to Rey about why his girlfriend didn't appreciate his efforts to add some spice to their sex life.  Rey decides that Adam is just a big puppy who wants to play--at life, at love, and at sex.  She wants to play, too.  This is a little light kinky one-shot about a playful couple coming together to play a few sexy games.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Adam Sackler, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kinky Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756246
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89
Collections: Valentine's Day Collection





	My Kinky Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> TW: LOTS of sex and some different kinds of play, including a short spanking moment, and a bit of Daddy talk. Adam is such a cutie as a Daddy, though. I hope you will enjoy the story even if Daddy is not your thing. SMUT ALERT!!!!

The heat was messed up in Rey’s apartment, so she was sitting in the hallway, looking at her laptop, trying not to think about being alone on Valentine’s Day. She got off her IG, where all the hearts and flowers were being posted by friends with lovers. Her best friend, Nikki, sent her a DM with a picture of a vibrator called Little Bit of Heaven. She shook her head. Trust Nikki to remind Rey that she had no one special this year.

A door opened. “Holy fuck, it’s hot as balls in there.” Adam Sackler, her tall, kind of cute neighbor, came out of his apartment dressed in a pair of shorts and no shirt. “It’s fucking February and it’s like the fucking tropics in there. I opened a window, but the heat kicked on again. Now I swear it’s hotter.”

He folded himself up and plopped down next to her. He was at least six two, maybe six three.

“What are you doing today for Valentine’s Day, doll?”

Rey fumbled to close her laptop, remembering that the vibrator picture was still up. Adam snatched it out of her hands and turned it around.

“Oh, I see,” he said. “I see.”

Rey felt herself turn bright pink. “Give me that. My friend DM’d me this damn thing.”

He winked. “Gotcha. Gonna order it? Let me know.”

Rey tried to wither him with a look, but he raised his brows and grinned at her. He handed her computer back to her.

Adam sighed suddenly. “So, Rey, my Rey, tell me something. If someone gave you a kinky Valentine’s Day gift, would you take it? Or would you fucking throw it at him?”

She opened her mouth to make a witty remark, but his expression caught her attention. He was serious.

“I…” Rey started “…don’t know how to answer that.”

“See, there’s this girl I like. She likes me in bed, and she said I was good at fucking her. She let me do things sometimes.”

Rey nodded. She didn’t know exactly what things he was talking about. But Adam was on a roll and clearly needed to talk.

“I told her about this idea I had for Valentine’s Day. We could do kinky things.” He stopped at Rey’s expression. “No, nothing really strange. Just fun things.”

“Like what?” Rey asked, finding herself a bit curious. Adam was kind of a strange dude at times. She couldn’t imagine what he liked in bed. He wasn’t at all handsome in the traditional sense, but he exuded an intense energy that might be considered sexy. It was a bossy, pushy, demanding vibe. He wouldn’t just kiss; he would devour. He would control the scene with enthusiasm and lots of heat. He would fuck fast and hard. He might not be especially gentle, but he wouldn’t leave a lover behind wanting more. He himself was a walking vibrator.

“I hate those fucking holidays that are made up by people who want to sell shit. It’s garbage.”

“Yes, so what were you planning?” Rey prompted.

Adam drew his legs up under him and leaned forward. “You know, different fun things. Like your vibrator there. I thought she’d like to make it a game tonight. I’ve been in the mood to try shit out.”

Rey said, “Ok, so what did you do?”

“I had it all planned out in my head.” Adam turned his body toward Rey and held up two large hands. He spread his fingers out. “Here. Choose one,” he said.

Rey chose a finger at random. 

“That one, that’s…shit…” He stopped and fished a card out of his shorts pocket. He read it. “Right, that’s come in the mirror.”

Rey looked at Adam. She had no idea what that meant. “What?”

He said, “Not ‘come’ in the mirror, but ‘cum’ in the mirror. Like have an orgasm.”

Rey blushed again. “In the mirror?”

“Yes. You know, like watch yourself get off. Come in front of a mirror. 

“Oh,” Rey said. She had no idea what else to say. She tried to imagine what it would be like to sit in front of a mirror. Naked, spread out… She snapped back to attention when she realized Adam had moved on.

“See, each finger represents a different thing.” He looked at the card again. “I have ‘tie up with a tie.’ ‘Stinger spanks.’ ‘Light spanks.’ ‘Anal play.’ That one I wasn’t sure she’d like, so I just said ‘play.’ Could mean anything. Uh, ‘dirty talk,’ ‘scenes,’ like acting out something, um, ‘call me Daddy,’ ‘get on your knees and crawl,’ ‘obey my commands,’ ‘be bratty.’ I guess those are the main ones…” He turned the card over.

Rey wanted to laugh or run or hug him. She wasn’t sure which one. He was so sincere. “What happened, Adam?”

He waved the card around and gave Rey a sheepish look. “She hated the ideas. She got really offended and yelled at me.” He looked glum. “She left. I thought she’d be into it. I tried to think of different things to do. What the fuck?”

What could Rey say?

“Adam, not everyone is into that kind of sex.”

He sighed. “I know that, but she said I made her whole body feel like a clit when I fucked her. So, I thought she’d like these things, too. It’s Valentine’s Day, for shit’s sake. What am I supposed to do?”

Rey didn’t say that a box of chocolates might have been appreciated, instead. “Her whole body?”

Adam looked at her with serious brown eyes. “Yeah.”

“How did you manage to infer that she wanted to be spanked from her comment?”

“What do you mean?”

“Adam, just because you please a woman in bed doesn’t mean she wants you to spank her. That’s, like, a whole other level of … interaction.” Rey did not know how this dude was so clueless.

“Well, wouldn’t you want to experiment? These aren’t the Ten Commandments.” He indicated the card. “Just suggestions.”

Rey highly doubted that. Adam had strong opinions and never failed to express them. His suggestions would be intoned in a deep, serious voice. They would be handed down as serious edicts. He tended to tell people what to do and how to act. Someone like his girlfriend might get the idea that participation was mandatory.

He drew his knees up and rested his forearms against them, card held lazily in one big hand.

Rey couldn’t resist patting his shoulder. “You must have been very enthusiastic.” Again, she fought the desire to laugh. He was honestly so damn cute sitting there wondering what went wrong with this ridiculous scheme.

He turned to her with puppy dog eyes. “I was. That’s the thing. I was. Then she shouted at me and left. Fuck that.” He looked at Rey. “So, do you like kinky sex, doll?”

“Um,” Rey said. She didn’t know what to make of that question. He’d never said boo to her, since he’d been consumed with the girl who stopped by frequently. “What are you asking?” 

“I just want to know if you would have been offended by these ideas?”

Rey swallowed. “Me, personally?”

“Yeah, as a girlfriend. If you were mine. I don’t know why she reacted so …” He waved his hands, at a loss for words.

“Not everyone is into this kind of sex. I already said that.”

“But why not try?” he asked. “She said she liked sex with me. She came. A lot.”

Rey swallowed again, her mouth suddenly dry. She would bet the sex had been incredible. He would be vigorous and if his big hands and feet were any indication of other parts of his anatomy, he was huge everywhere. What was this woman thinking? Why didn’t she want to try some of the things on the list? Nothing seemed too out there. Adam had obviously worked hard not to frighten his girlfriend.

It was equally obvious that his girlfriend had hurt his feelings. Adam was clueless, but he didn’t deserve to be yelled at. 

Or maybe he did. Rey wasn’t sure. She could see Adam bulldozing forward in his schemes without clarifying his intentions.

Rey realized that Adam was sexy in a weird sort of way. He was tall and jittery as hell, in constant motion. Even though he ate a lot and with great relish, there wasn’t one ounce of fat on him. He wasn’t conventionally handsome, but he was attractive, especially if he smiled. Objectively speaking, Adam’s face and nose were a shade too long, his chin a bit too pointed. His eyes, though, were a rare shade of light whiskey brown and his hair was thick, full, and slightly wavy. His lips were amazing, finely shaped, full and kissable. It was hard not to notice them outlined as they were by the shadow of a mustache and small, soft goatee. All in all, his features fit his face quite well.

Rey caught herself looking at Adam. He caught her looking, too. He tipped his head to one side.

“Why are you out here by yourself, doll?”

“The apartment feels like the fifth level of hell.”

“Yeah, mine, too. But why are you alone?” He leaned over into Rey’s personal space. “Looking at vibrators.” His voice dropped down low on the last word.

“My friend sent me that as a joke.”

“Because you are alone tonight?”

Rey shrugged. “It happens that way sometimes.”

Adam lifted his long arm and dropped it around Rey’s shoulders. “It shouldn’t happen to you. If somebody dropped you, they are an asshole. If you dropped someone, he’s probably an asshole. Either way, total assholes.”

Rey smiled. He could be so sweet in a strange way. “Adam Sackler’s philosophy of life.”

“You bet. I got a million of them. You’re really pretty. Come on,” Adam said. He stood up and offered her his hand.

Rey took it. “What are we doing?”

“Going inside the sweltering hell that is my apartment.”

“Oh, goody. Why?”

“I want a drink of water and I want to dance with you. Valentine’s Day is a fucking stupid holiday, but it needs to be celebrated anyway. If you don’t satisfy the masses, they become unruly. You risk fucking with the universe.”

“What the actual fuck are you talking about?”

Adam slipped an arm around Rey’s waist and drew her inside. “Ah, Rey, my Rey, we must follow tradition or lose ourselves in chaos.”

Rey rolled her eyes. He was so full of shit. But she was curious to see Adam’s apartment.

It was hot in there, but not as bad as her place. The open window helped. February air drifted in. The old radiator was still spitting and steaming out non-stop heat. 

The apartment was sparsely furnished with an old couch, a table with a mass of tools on it, and scraps of wood that lay everywhere. Adam rummaged around in his refrigerator and took out two bottles of water. He tossed Rey one and took a long, deep swallow of his. She did the same.

“Ah, hydration. Make sure you drink enough water in this heat,” he said. He placed the bottle on his overcrowded table and nipped Rey’s out of her hand to put it next to his.

“Let’s dance,” he said.

Adam drew Rey into his arms. He started to sway and pulled her close. His body was warm and lightly dewed with sweat. He smelled like wood shavings and soap.

“Adam,” Rey said, her hand on his bare shoulder. “There is no music. Is that on purpose?”

“Well, no. How about this?” Adam began to sing in a rich baritone. " _Some----body once told me the world was gonna rollllll me...._ ”

Rey started laughing.

“ _I ain't the sharpest tool in the shedddd."_ Adam rocked her back and forth. _“I was lookin' kinda dumb with my finger... and my thumb... and something something forehead...._ ” 

Rey put her head against his chest and dissolved into giggles. Adam’s laughter rumbled under her ear.

Adam stepped out from Rey and twirled her. He continued to sing with great feeling, pulling Rey in toward him, then stepping away and spinning her around. She was breathless with laughter. And she was sweating in the heat of the apartment. She fanned her face with her hand.

He grinned down at her. Then he blew on her face to cool her off. “How’s that?”

She tipped her head up and said, “Ah. Fantastic. I’m so hot.” She paused and added, “You have a good voice. I like your singing.”

“Thank you, doll. I adore you, my beauty.” He tugged her close again and put his large hands on her face. He dipped his head way down and kissed her lightly. His mustache was slightly moist and soft. He nuzzled against her cheek.

Rey could not deny the sudden rush of attraction. Adam was magnetic—funny, sweet, goofy, and so sexy. When did she start to think that about him?

He twirled around the room by himself, long arms outstretched, and ended with a deep bow.

Rey suddenly realized that this person, this fuck-boy, this man-child was a big puppy. Adam Sackler wanted to play. That’s all. He wanted to play in every sense of the word. He wanted to be silly and laugh. He wanted to pretend and act out ideas. He wanted to pontificate and philosophize. He wanted to sing and dance. And he wanted to play at sex, too. He wanted to try things and act out roles. He simply wanted to play, and it was serious business for him. Any woman who didn’t understand that, who didn’t accept that he was a playful person, open to all possibilities, was never going to handle being with him. Adam’s perfect mate would love to play, dance, sing, laugh, act, goof around, and experiment as much as he did. And sometimes it would be light-hearted and sometimes intense, sometimes serious as hell, sometimes angry and raging, sometimes funny, and sometimes challenging. Hard, fun, goofy, intense, rich, dark, thick love.

That would be Adam’s love.

When Rey understood how it might be, she wanted it. She wanted him. He would infuriate her but never ever bore her. He could love her into the ground, bounce up, and love her some more.

Rey stepped forward and said, “Adam.”

He fell back on his couch, fanning the faint sheen of sweat off himself. “Yes, doll.”

She didn’t answer immediately. She sat next to him and took his hand. She held it up and chose his thumb. “This one,” she said, looking him in the eye.

Adam stared at her. “Really? You want to? With me?”

“Yes,” she said. She touched his thumb. “What’s this one?”

Adam’s smile grew bigger and bigger. It turned into a joyful laugh. “Rey, my baby girl.” He swept her up across his lap and pushed his hands into her hair. He pulled her face toward his and pressed his plush lips against hers. His mustache tickled her face and his tongue slipped deep into her mouth. He tasted like warm salt and mint. Rey sucked his tongue into her mouth and received a soft low rumble from Adam’s chest.

They kissed for a long time, exploring each other’s mouths. Adam dived deep into the kisses, licking and nuzzling. Rey heard herself making small noises of satisfaction into each kiss.

Finally, Adam pressed tiny kisses on the corner of Rey’s mouth. “Dirty talk,” he said. “That’s what you chose.”

“Ah,” Rey said, looking into Adam’s eyes. She felt a blush rising. “I don’t know. Can I choose another.”

Adam smiled at her in delight. “No, my sweet Rey. I’m in charge now. Time for some dirty talk.” He cleared his throat and declared, loudly, “I want to lick your cunt.”

Rey stared at him with some bemusement. He gave her a toothy smile and winked. She bit her lips to stop the laugh that rose up inside. 

When she stopped to think about a reply, Adam frowned at her slightly. “Come on, Rey. You can say it.”

Rey blew out a breath. “Ok, then. I want to suck your dick.”

Adam said quickly, “I want to flick your clit. Uh, with my tongue.”

Rey almost laughed again at how crazy he sounded making this statement so seriously. She intoned, “I want to lick your balls.”

“I want to finger your pussy,” he said. 

Rey snorted a laugh. It shouldn’t have been funny, but it was. Adam pressed his lips together to smother his own smile.

“I want to, uh, swallow your cum,” Rey said, with a tiny giggle.

“I want to cum on your face.” His voice shook slightly with repressed laughter and he cleared his throat.

“I want to sit on **your** face.” Rey added some emphasis to her words.

Adam nodded sagely. “I want to, uh, … bite your tits.”

“I want to,” Rey had to stop and think. Adam looked at her expectantly. “I want to finger your ass.”

“I want to pee on you.”

Rey lost it completely at that point and fell back, laughing. “Oh my God, you are insane.” She didn’t mean it in a bad way. She was having a great time.

Adam started laughing, too. “I know, I am a creep.”

“You are fucking awesome,” Rey said. “That’s the dirtiest thing I have ever heard.”

“I can say worse,” he said, leering at her. “But let’s move on.”

“All righty,” Rey said.

Adam looked at her. “I can’t believe you like this.”

Rey shrugged. “I don’t know if I do. I have never considered myself kinky or whatever.”

Adam said, “Well, you’re the one who was looking at vibrators. Unfortunately, I don’t own one or else we could do that next. I would be glad to use it on you and see how many times we could make you come. I will have to add it to the list. But for now, we may have to do it the old-fashioned way.”

Rey snuggled in for a kiss. “That sounds good to me.”

Adam nuzzled her, then stopped. “Wait, I’ve got it. Come in the mirror. That’s what we can do next.”

“I don’t think I can do that one. We barely know each other. That seems like one for later.”

Adam gazed at Rey. “Oh, no, no, baby. Daddy does not allow choices. I am in control here.”

Rey felt a little thrill go through her. “What if … I say no?”

“No is not allowed.” His gaze was unwavering. “If you say no, you get the hard spanking. Then you still have to do it anyway.”

“I don’t think I want the hard spanking. I bet it’s really hard.” She looked down at Adam’s huge hand.

“Oh, it is,” he said softly. “But you could take it.”

“Would I like it, though?” Rey asked him. “How is it fun?”

“That’s not something I can answer for you, doll. You have to find out.” His eyes never left Rey’s.

“Let’s do come in the mirror,” Rey said, a bit breathlessly, moving away from Adam’s intense gaze. She was a bit nervous that he might spank her regardless. She wasn’t sure she was ready for that to happen.

“Chicken,” Adam said. “Too late.” Adam took Rey’s arm and pushed her face down over his lap.

Rey squirmed, but Adam’s arm held her down at the waist. “Oh my God, Adam,” she said, wiggling.

“Yes?” He raised his hand and swatted Rey’s bottom as hard as he could. 

She felt it right through her shorts. It was a stinger. “Ow,” she said. She tried to push up. His arm was too heavy to move.

She could almost literally feel his hand above her bottom ready for a giant swat. “Adam,” she said. “Shit. Shit.”

He spanked her again as hard as he could. Then again and again.

Rey dug her nails into Adam’s leg. He let her go.

“Ow, ow! Fuck!” she said, jumping up.

“Hey, quit complaining,” he said. “I let you keep your shorts on. Next time, those babies are coming off.”

“Ha,” Rey said. “Bet.” She covered her bottom and rubbed the sting away. It was replaced by a bit of warmth.

Adam jumped up from the couch and held out his hand. Rey made a face at him, holding her bottom. Adam smiled at her in the most charming way, then he blinked at her, batting his lashes. His hand still reached for her. Rey rolled her eyes, took Adam’s hand, and allowed him to draw her into the bedroom. He flipped on the light, picked up a big straight back chair, and placed it in front of a full-length mirror attached to the closet door. Adam sat in the chair and drew Rey toward him. He turned her to face him. Her heart was beating hard. She didn’t know what to expect next.

Adam watched Rey’s eyes as he pulled her tank top off, released the catch on her bra, and pulled her shorts and soaking underwear down. He looked at Rey’s body and ran his hands lightly over her curves, touching her hard nipples with his calloused palms, running one hand over her bush, and sliding his hands over her ass and up her back.

“Beautiful,” he said. Then he nudged her so she would turn around to face the mirror. He pulled her on his lap and said, “Lean back.”

Rey rested her back against Adam’s chest. She saw herself reflected in the mirror, her face next to his. She looked flushed. Adam looked intent on his task. He adjusted Rey and spread her legs to show her dripping cunt to both of them.

Rey moaned a little at the sight of herself. 

“So beautiful,” Adam whispered in her ear. “Now watch yourself come while I touch your clit.”

He slipped his long finger between her wet folds, gathering her dew. He took his time exploring and breathing softly in her ear. He muttered his joy at Rey’s wetness. Then he moved his finger up to her tiny bud.

Rey closed her eyes when Adam touched her. He stopped and nudged her. “No eyes closed, my Rey. Watch yourself be turned on. Watch yourself come with my finger on you.”

Rey watched as Adam slowly circled her clit again and again. She watched her hips move toward Adam’s finger when he teased her. She heard herself making mewling noises as she drew nearer her climax. Finally, Adam stopped teasing and circled harder and faster. Rey watched blindly as the orgasm tore through her. She saw--but did not see--herself lose all sense of reality. Adam held her around the waist, or she might have slipped down to the floor.

Rey did close her eyes to drift downward from the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

“Oh, God,” Adam said in her ear. “I can’t… I can’t…”

He scooped her up and dropped her on the bed. He pulled her to the edge and plastered his mouth against her cunt. He licked up her juices while she cried out. His tongue teased her further until she slammed into another orgasm.

Adam crawled up to kiss Rey. “Taste yourself on me,” he said. “Taste how delicious you are.” Rey licked Adam’s lips and mustache.

“Daddy,” she said softly. “Fuck me.”

“Yes, my girl. Suck me,” Adam begged. “Not long, I can’t take too much. But I have to feel your lips on my cock. I do. Just for a minute.” He tore his shorts off, freeing his huge dick. It was splendid, hard, veiny, and ready.

Rey pushed Adam down and took him into her mouth. She teased him with her tongue at the tip, drinking in the beads of pearly juice. She licked the underside of his dick and sucked as much as she could into her mouth. With her other hand, she cupped his soft balls and slipped a finger between his cheeks. Adam held Rey’s head lightly in his big hands. He helped her suck him, then pulled her up with a long, low moan.

With one smooth, strong movement, Adam tossed Rey onto her back like she weighed nothing. He tore a condom package with his teeth, rolled the thing on himself, and probed between Rey’s legs. She opened wider and helped him push into her body. He groaned and fucked her hard and fast. Rey wrapped her legs around Adam and urged him on harder and faster. He pressed his face into her neck and whispered how much he loved to fuck her. How he had wanted to fuck her forever. Rey grabbed Adam’s ass. He thrust faster and came hard and long with a shout of satisfaction. He pulled off the condom and lay next to Rey, breathing hard.

Adam gathered Rey into his arms and snuggled her. “We didn’t get through the list, baby girl.”

She looked into his eyes and traced his mustache with her finger. “Next time, Daddy. We will.”

Adam plastered Rey to his body and kissed her deeply, like he would never get enough of the taste of her mouth. And it was true. He could never get enough of his sweet Rey. Nor she of him.

***

Adam and Rey Sackler married each other next year on Valentine’s Day and vowed, in a very private ceremony, to get through Adam’s kink list all in one session. They often fell short of completing all the activities before losing themselves in deepest desire. Rey accused Adam of adding to it, making it completely impossible to finish. He merely laughed and swept her up in his arms. Every day of every year, they laughed, loved, and, most of all, played—hard and fast, slow and sweet, hot and kinky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million to my beta reader, @fidelisadmortem. You're the bomb dot com.


End file.
